gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheska
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT EDIT OR MODIFY ANYTHING UNTIL COMPLETED. '-TTG' Sheska is a first-year student at Kuromorimine Girls High School who recently transferred in from a school in Germany, the same one that Emi Nakasuga had previously attended. Profile Meeting an Ace When Sheska was accepted into her high school in Germany, she was very excited to join the school's Sensha-dou team as it was an extremely prestigious one, not dissimilar to the fame Kuromorimine Girl's High School exuded. In order to enter the team, she practiced every day until she was, "completely covered in sweat and oil", noting that it was an uphill battle to become a member of the team. Once becoming a member of the Sensha-dou team, she was quick to notice Emi Nagasuka as the "Ace" of the team, and began to admire her, despite Emi brushing her off when she came to inform her of a team meeting. However, her teammate warned Sheska that Emi had an extremely cold and indifferent personality and that she didn't care for any of her teammates, leading to high tensions within the team. Upon hearing this, Sheska was immediately dismissive of the rumors, claiming that there was no way the ace of the school would act like that. Unfortunately for Sheska, the rumor turned out to be spot on, as she witnessed Emi insulting her teammates' lack of discipline and judgement, claiming that she had, "no need for such a team". This was the catalyst that broke apart the team, with veterans and skilled members alike transferring to other schools. Sheska was one of the last to leave, and witnessed the hardships it took to try and remake what was once a glorious and famed team. This would have a strong effect on her, and she grew to resent and hate Emi for destroying the team, as well as challenging Sheska's idea of Sensha-dou. The Commemorative Cup Sheska was part of the Kuromorimine detachment, under the command of Erika Itsumi and supervised by Maho Nishizumi, that was sent to participate in the Commemorative Cup at Ooarai. After attending the opening ceremony, she went exploring into the city itself, and got separated from the rest of her team. As she was exiting a store, she ran into Emi Nakasuga. Confronting Emi Appearance Sheska is a medium-sized girl with long light-brown hair. She wears a distinctive white hoodie with a dual-triangle insignia on the upper left side of her chest over her Kuromorimine uniform, instead of wearing the Sensha-dou jacket or hat. As a student at her former school, she wore the track jacket uniform when she became a part of the Sensha-dou team. Personality As a new student in her German high school, Sheska was very excited to go there and expressed doubt in the bad rumors circulating around Emi Nagasuka. This showed the she had a rather optimistic personality, which seemed to have been shattered when her former team fell apart. Her former personality was replaced with an immense bitterness towards Emi Nagasuka, whom she blamed for destroying her team. She also saw Emi as the anti-thesis to everything that she believed about Sensha-dou, embodying individual selfishness rather than using team-work and establishing a system of trust. She also seems to have become more hot-headed and willing to take direct action, as she shoved Neko Yamamori for not leaving the Kuromorimine garage. As such, she is constantly reigned in by her superiors, Koume Akaboshi and Erika Itsumi, so that she would not cause any more trouble than she had already gotten herself into. After realizing that Emi was not the villain she had perceived her to be, Sheska wanted to know more about why things appeared that way, claiming that she was unable to focus because of it. This showed her developing a bit of maturity, wanting to investigate things further rather than tarring somebody in a negative light permanently. After Sheska began understanding that Emi was simply misunderstood and discriminated against during her time at Germany, she seemed to have somewhat forgiven her for causing the breakup of their former team. As such, her personality currently seems to be that of a tsundere attitude towards Emi. Though she may not admit it on the outside, she is visibly touched and flustered whenever Emi says something inspiring to her, blushing visibly on more than one occasion. Trivia Gallery Sheska Surprised.png Sheska Young.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Kuromorimine Girls High School